The Sig Nak't
by Reedie
Summary: The ship is boarded by an unknown alien race and the crew is taken prisoner...except our favorite armory officer and engeneer
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch! Damnit!" Trip put his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Reed grinned and turned around again to see to the broken relays. They were busy repairing one major system that took heavy damage in the last attack on the Enterprise. Unfortunately that took them all the way in here, a Jeffriestube on C-deck. 

"Ya know, why do we have to do the work here? Can't we just send two ensigns or something, I thought one thing of being a senior officer was to get the work done for you!"

"The second thing of being a senior officer means you know more about more things then the rest, Commander. That's why I am here in this jeffriestube, too." Malcolm replied, grinning. Trip glanced at him. 

"If I didn't know ya better, I woulda thought you're enjoying this!"

"Now, Commander, the sooner we are done with those repairs, the sooner we can get away from here." Reed replied, grabbing one of the tools beside him and beginning to screw it between two little plates, between all the wires that were coming out of the control panel. 

Suddenly the Captains voice could be heard over the comm. "All hands, brace for impa---," The ship jolted from side to side and sparks flew from the panel. 

"Bloody hell!" The Lieutenant yelled, he led go of the panel and covered his head with his arms, when another hit shook the ship and send the top of the panel flying. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A view minutes earlier

"Captain, a ship is dropping out of warp, sir......two ships....three......three ships have dropped out of warp." Travis said, frowning.

"They are on a intercept course." T'pol looked at the captain for a second before returning her attention to her station. "They're not in the Vulcan database..."

"They're charging weapons, sir!" The replacement of Lt. Reed yelled.

"Hoshi, hail them!" Archer said, turning to his comm. officer. 

".....No response, sir!"

"They're firing weapons!"

"Travis, evasive maneuvers!" The Captain yelled. He pressed the ship-wide comm. "All hands, brace for impa--" The ship jolted, and sparks flew from several stations. The captain was cut off, when another hit shook the ship. He was sent flying out of his chair, as were several other bridge crew. T'pol was the first one to recover.

"We lost warp-drive and thrusters!" She reported.

"Weapons are offline!"

"Sir....we're being hailed."

Archer gritted his teeth. These ships were far more superior then theirs, if they could knock out so much of their main systems in two shots. These were the kind of aliens that 'asked questions later'.

"Put it through."

An alien being appeared on the main view screen. It was purple, with two antennas coming out of it's head. Its face was flat, and there wasn't any sign of a nose. 

"Nastag ski rip lagh, Shi Tagh!" It said and glared at the captain.

"Hoshi?" Archer turned to the comm. Officer again. Hoshi's fingers raced over the panel in front of her. The alien repeated what it had said before.

"Nastag ski ri--" But this time in mid sentence, the universal translator began to translate it.

"Surrender your ship, and prepare to be boarded!"

"Who are you?" Archer asked and glared at the alien.

"You will be done no harm if you surrender now!"

"I will NOT surrender my ship!"

The screen went black. Hoshi turned around.

"They've cut the transmission, sir."

The ship jolted again, when another shot hit the ship. Archer steadied himself and glanced at the view screen, which displayed three heavily armed, alien ships.

"Captain, I'm reading several energy signatures on all decks!.......They have transported several aliens onto the ship!" T'pol reported.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tucker hit the comm. Both he and Reed had crawled back tot he first comm. panel they could find after the thirth hit shook the ship. That was a few minutes ago.

"Tucker to Archer...."

"Trip!" The captains voice sounded suprised.

"With all do respect cap'n, who did you piss off this time, John?"

"Trip, is Malcolm still with you?"

The commander looked at the armory officer, frowning. 

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't come across any of the aliens?"

"Aliens? Are there ALIENS onboard?!" From the corner of his eye he could see the color draining from Malcolms face.

"Trip, where are you?"

"In one of the Jeffriestubes on C-deck...sir, ....there are aliens onboard?"

"...Maybe they didn't detect you! Trip, you and Malcolm must stay there! That's an order!"

"....Aye, sir........cap'n,.....there are aliens onboard?"

"YES TRIP, 43 beamed onboard......we lost contact with the armory, as well as engineering...but as far as we know they aren't killing anyone, they're taking prisoners, Trip."

"What?!"

"You need to stay there! You're in a section they already took control over, they clearly didn't detect you...I don't know why Trip, but I --" 

Suddenly Captain Archer stopped talking, they heard a yell and phaser fire. There was a loud crackle coming from the comm. panel and then silence.

Tbc....

Please review!! XD


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, so don't sue me!!

AN: Hello again, time for chapter 2.(It was finished a week ago, but I didn't have time to put it online) Thanks for the reviews!! (and pointing out my terrible spelling) XD I hope this chapter has less spelling errors (My brother checked it, but I don't really trust him...) Anyway, we will see. Hope you enjoy, oh and by the way, I've got vacation, so more time to write more crappy stuff!

Chapter 2

"Can ya see anythin'?" Tucker asked, while trying to look past Reed. Malcolm sighed and looked back irritated. 

"No...but I haven't had a chance to, yet. You're bugging me every time I want to." Trip wanted to say something, but when he saw the look on the Tactical officer's face, he thought better not to. 

Malcolm turned back and peered through the grid. "...From what I can see..." He rotated his head to look in another direction. "-...there's nobody here." He listened for a view moments. "I think it's safe."

"Better be careful, though.. The Cap'n said to stay in the Jeffries-tubes.." Trip mused.

Malcolm looked back again. "I know what he said, Commander. But there isn't much we can do here right now. It's just a gamble we have to take."

Trip seemed deeply in thought. After a moment or two he looked up again. "..Okay.." He sighed. "Let's take that gamble."

"Right...I'll go first." Malcolm said. Trip nodded and Malcolm opened the grid very carefully. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Captain Archer." 

Archer looked up and saw one of the aliens standing beside him, weapon in it's hand. 

"Sugrath wants to talk to you." The alien said and pointed the weapon at him. _'probably their leader or something_.' Archer thought, while he got up. The alien shoved him with his weapon. "Hurry!"

He looked back at T'pol and the others. They were being held in one of the cargo-bays. Several crewmen got hurt when the aliens boarded the ship, but none serious. Though doctor Phlox was with them, he couldn't do much.

He got another shove in his back and he started walking. After a few minutes he knew they were going in the direction of the bridge. They stepped into the turbo-lift and the alien punched the button for the bridge. When the doors opened again he saw the bridge was filled with aliens. Anger welled up in him.

They stepped out of the turbo-lift and now he could see the whole bridge. Then he saw the alien sitting in his chair. He gritted his teeth and started walking to the alien when he got another shove from behind. 

The alien rotated to look at them, a smile crept on it's face. 

"Captain Archer." The alien said and stood up. 'Good.' Archer thought. He didn't know what he would do if the alien was going to sit in his chair again. 

"I am Sugrath, but let's just skip the formalities." The smile vanished and now there was a little hint of anger in it's voice.

"Tell me, where are they?" It asked. Archer's face expression didn't change.

"Who?" He asked and stared at Sugrath. 

"Who?? Let me tell you who!" Sugrath began. "We counted your crew, and we counted them again! How do you explain there are two of your crew missing?" He asked, now clearly irritated. "To be exact..." He held up a padd and pressed a few buttons "Commander Charles Tucker the III, and.." He pressed another button. ".. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. "

Archer just stared at the alien. His mind was racing to come up with something. The alien came closer. 

"I believe that they are your Chief-engineer and your Tactical officer..." He said. "Now tell me! Where are they!"

Archer was still trying to come up with something, but he knew he had to say something now. He opened his mouth. "...They're dead. " 

The alien did a step back and looked at Archer. "Dead?...How?" Arched didn't know if the alien was buying it, but it had been the best he could come up with. 

"As you probably noticed, we have been attacked. Both the Commander and Lieutenant died in that attack." He answered. He was mentally kicking himself, if the alien was buying it, it would be a miracle. 

Sugrath studied Archer's face for a moment. "Take him back. " He ordered the alien who was still standing behind Archer. The captain couldn't believe he was believing it. 'Now just hope that Malcolm and Trip find a way to get these aliens off my ship.' He thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malcolm landed softly onto the deck. He looked around the gym before signaling Trip he could jump, too. The Commander landed with more sound then the Armory officer, and he silently thanked that there weren't any aliens around. 

"So, what's our plan?" Trip whispered. 

"Maybe we should go to the Armory first, I would be feeling a lot more comfortable if we ran into an alien with a phaser in my hand."

"Yeah, but what if it is guarded?" Trip asked

"What if? I'm almost certain it is guarded." Malcolm said and sighed. "We just have to think of something..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the almighty Reed...*waits*..*still sees people looking at her * .....*wonders what they are all waiting for* ........*Somebody whispers in her ear, saying something about other characters* What??! There are more??! Oh ...eh..Well...I don't own anybody else too. 

AN: *waves* Yes, It's me. And this *points* is the third chapter! Did you really think I would leave it at only 2 chapters?!

Trip ducked behind a crate as another shot was fired on him. It slightly burned the wall behind him . On the other side of the crate, sparks flew around as another shot blew up the panel where he had been standing in front off only a second ago. 

_'Malcolm, I'm going to kill you.'_ Trip thought as he crawled extremely fast to a larger crate on his left side. If you could even call that crawling. He wondered what took Malcolm so long. 

_'He should have been here by now.' _Trip dared to peer over the crate, but ducked again when another salvo of shots was fired on him. 

_'Hope he's having as much fun as I'm having right now.'_ He thought bitterly.

~*~*~*~*~

Malcolm unscrewed the plate and removed it from the side wall. He peered in and saw only wires. Red, green, yellow, all the colors of the rainbow. A moment passed while he stared at the wires blankly. Finally he put down the plate on the floor and turned back to the panel.

"Well, I'm not an engineer. But I do know one thing." He muttered and grabbed as much wires as he could hold in his hands. 

"Remove the power and the damn thing won't work....Sorry, Commander." He said and pulled as hard as he could on the wires. Immediately sparks flew everywhere and the smell of something burning filled the air. Malcolm coughed as smoke rose from the panel, and when it cleared he saw that almost all of the wires were lose.

"That ought to take out the comm. system on this deck." He said and grinned. He cleaned his hands on his uniform and was starting to get up when suddenly he felt somebody pointing a weapon in his back. 

"Well, well. What have I found here?" A voice said from behind, it sounded rather weird. 

_'Stupid moron! You forgot to check for danger. You're the bloody chief of security!'_ Reed thought. He slowly turned around, and looked into the face of one of the ugly purple aliens.

"You are going to Sugrath! I'm sure he would like to know what you are doing here." The alien said and did something with his face that looked like smirking. 

"Oh, you mean him?" Malcolm asked and pointed behind the alien. On the moment the alien turned his head Malcolm punched him hard in the face. The alien fell on the ground, unconscious, his weapon falling from his hand. 

"Well...._That_ was easy."

The armory officer grinned, but the grin suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a grimace as he looked down and cradled his fist in his hand.

"...That.....hurts..."

~*~*~*~*~

Trip could just avoid a shot from the left and half fell/half jumped to the right. He didn't know how long he had been jumping from crate to bulkhead and then back to crate again. But it felt longer then he would have liked.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and silence for a couple of seconds. Then there was a lot of firing. When the firing settled down, Trip peered over the crate again. He grinned when he saw Malcolm standing in the middle of the armory, and the two aliens laying on their backs. He stood up.

" 'Bout time!" Trip said and walked over to Malcolm, who whirled around when he heard Trip's voice. 

"Yeah, well... I was being held up." Reed replied looking a bit uneasy.

"Don't even want to know." The chief engineer said when he saw Malcolm's hand that was beginning to look a bit blue. Lt. Reed walked over to a cabinet on the right side of the entrance and opened it, it was filled with weapons. He took a phase pistol and handed it to Trip. Then took a phase rifle for himself. 

"So, what are we goin' to do with them?" Trip asked and nodded his head in the direction of the two unconscious aliens. 

"I'm sure the other aliens know by now that there is something wrong. And it won't be long before this room will be swarming with the ugly buggers." Reed said and looked at the two laying on the ground for a moment, before returning his gaze on Trip. 

"I don't think there's time to hide them or anything, we better get moving."

Trip nodded. "We have to find out where they are keeping everybody. And this time, we're not going to be using me as bait!" He said, Reed grinned and turned, walking up to the place where he had just left the Jeffries-tubes. 

"Don't worry Commander, I'm sure we'll come up with something." He said while climbing in again, followed by Trip who let out a deep sigh. They closed the tube behind them, and it was but a few minutes later when the entrance doors opened and a group of aliens came bursting in. 

Tbc

*sings* Review, review, revieeeeeew!! *dances away* .....*dances back again* I mean, seriously, now! CLICK ON THE DAMN BUTTON! *skips away, looking innocent* 


End file.
